La vie à trois: BONUS
by Flavie Octavia
Summary: Anna se donne à Kidd et Law. Le lemon de 'La vie à trois'. Il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu la fiction avant. (Résumé pas très engageant, je sais.)


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le lemon de ''La vie à trois''. Il se place à la fin du chapitre 14, mais il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu la fiction avant. **  
Attention ! Ce chapitre est un lemon et il peut choquer, alors il est destiné à un public averti ! J'ai prévenu alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après !  
** Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 __ « Vous voulez entrer cinq minutes ? Lohan est chez une fille, alors il y a personne… »_

Une demande innocente c'était transformée en tout autre chose.

Alors qu'ils avaient à peine pénétrés à l'intérieur que Kidd l'avait attrapé par la taille et portée jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Law les avaient suivis, ramassant les vêtements qu'ils laissaient dans les marches, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le devenir d'une partie de leur nuit.

Dans la chambre, il trouva sa belle et son roux, en plein baisé langoureux. Le tatoué passa derrière et décida d'enlever son sweat, ainsi que le tee-shirt d'Anna.

Elle frissonna lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec l'air frais de la pièce.  
Kidd frôla ses seins, puis se fit plus insistant. La respiration de la brune se saccada.  
Law s'installa à califourchon sur le rouquin, derrière la jeune femme, la collant un peu plus contre le torse du roux. Dans sa quête de voir un peu plus de peau, il déboutonna la chemise de son petit ami. Pour la retirer, celui-ci dû arrêter son activité et la balança à travers la chambre.  
Le tatoué repris ce que l'autre avait délaissé, et désagrafa le soutient gorge rose pastel à poids vert, puis passa à son tour ses mains sur la petite poitrine.  
Pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper tous les deux, ils la poussèrent sur le lit, sur le dos. Ensuite ils se jetèrent sur elle, chacun malaxant un sein, puis presque synchroniquement, leurs bouchent se mêlèrent à la fête.

_ « Je… Je veux participer… Souffla-t-elle »

Law sourit. Ils se relevèrent, l'entrainant avec eux. Elle décida de s'occuper de l'autre brun en premier. Elle passa d'abord ses doigts suivant les lignes du tatouage de son torse puis elle suivit les tracés du bout de sa langue et de sa bouche.  
Kidd grogna, mécontent d'être laissé de côté. Alors pour ce venger, il attaqua le cou de la jeune fille, mordillant la fine peau, la déconcentrant.

Le problème d'avoir une relation à trois c'était de devoir s'occuper des deux sans faire de jaloux.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait au roux, le tatoué lui retira sa jupe, frôlant volontairement les cuisses dénudées de la brune.  
Celle-ci releva la tête, les fixant.

_ « Alors on va vraiment… ?

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Si… Si… Mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera attention.

_ Et… Et si…

_ Et si nous venions à te prendre en même temps tous les deux, on y ira doucement. Et si malgré tout, c'est désagréable, ou que tu ne veux tout simplement pas, on s'arrêta. D'accord ?

_ Ou… Oui… »

Rapidement, ils la remirent en confiance avec des caresses sur tout son corps.  
 _Légèrement_ pressé, Kidd retira le jean de Law anarchiquement puis le sien.  
Anna rougit devant les bosses proéminentes qui déformaient leurs caleçons. Le brun se déplaça derrière leur belle, et s'appuya contre la tête de lit et l'attira contre lui, tandis que le roux retirait la culotte de la même couleur que son soutient gorge. Immédiatement, elle croisa les jambes pour se cacher des regards de ses amants.  
Le rouquin s'approcha à quatre pattes, et le plus doucement possible, passa ses mains au creux des cuisses de la jeune fille, les écartant. Celle-ci se crispa au contact.

_ « Chut… Tout va bien… Murmura le jeune homme aux goggles »

Sa voix grave la fit frissonner. Elle se détendit lentement et se laissa faire.  
Très vite, deux doigts se posèrent sur son intimité puis s'invitèrent à l'intérieur.

Anna s'arrêta littéralement de respirer alors que ces deux doigts se mettaient à bouger.  
Ensuite ils se multiplièrent pour qu'enfin, trois d'entre eux change d'endroit. Le premier s'inséra lentement et elle se crispa immédiatement.

_ « Détend toi… »

Pour contribuer à sa détente, Law caressa son clitoris et mordilla son oreille pendant que ces doigts continuaient de s'activer en elle.  
Avec toute ses sensations, sur elle et en elle, la brune rejeta la tête en arrière, contre l'épaule du tatoué, en criant.

_ « Tu es prête ?

_ Oui… »

Ils enlevèrent leurs caleçons, et la jeune fille déglutit devant la taille de ce qu'ils révélaient.  
Ensuite ils l'aidèrent à se retourner, et à ce positionné au dessus du sexe du brun, face à lui.  
Kidd lui prit la taille et l'accompagna dans sa descente. Ils se stoppèrent à mi-parcours, laissant le temps à Anna de s'habituer à la grosseur en elle.  
Puis ils reprirent, jusqu'à arriver au bout. Law donna un premier coup de rein, la faisant crier.

Elle sentit ensuite le bout du sexe du roux contre sa deuxième entrée.

_ « Est-ce que tu le veux ?

_ Vas-y… »

Il poussa légèrement, faisant entrer son gland. Il attendit un peu, le tatoué se chargeant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut totalement entré, il poussa un profond râle.

_ « Elle est encore plus serrée que toi… »

Le susnommé eu un petit rire.  
Ils décidèrent de lui faire un suçon chacun, pour que le lendemain, ils puissent s'en rappeler, même s'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.  
Puis ils se mirent en mouvement, essayant de synchroniser leurs coups de rein.  
Ils débutèrent lentement, laissant au loisir des cordes vocales d'Anna de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Ensuite les mouvements devinrent plus brutaux et pus désordonnés. Lorsque l'un se retirait, l'autre tapait violement au fond, et ainsi de suite. Le contact de leur deux sexes dans le corps chaud de la jeune fille était totalement nouveau et les électrisaient. La brune criait sans se retenir, complètement appuyée sur Law.

Et enfin, elle se resserra autour d'eux frappée par un orgasme surpuissant. Law et Kidd vinrent à leur tour, quelque coup de rein plus tard.  
Le roux retomba sur les deux autres, se retenant sur ses avant bras.  
Ils respiraient bruyamment, reprenant leur souffle dans le cou d'un autre.  
Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le matelas, Anna récupérant un peu d'énergie en utilisant la fameuse technique de ''Je ferme les yeux cinq minutes''. Parce que sans nul doute que les garçons voudraient un second round.

Elle les avait découvert sous un nouveau jour, surtout Kidd, lorsqu'il s'était fait doux pour la rassurer. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour une première fois. Elle se releva s'approcha des lèvres de ses petits amis qui s'embrassaient et colla les siennes contre les leurs, dans une tentative étrange pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser tout les trois en même tant.  
Comprenant son essai, ils se décalèrent légèrement. Ils essayèrent également d'y mettre la langue. Ce qui donna quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre mais qui réussit plutôt bien.

Le roux plongea dans son cou, lui faisant une nouvelle marque, signifiant très clairement qu'il commençait le deuxième round avec ou sans Law.

Ils avaient passés plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu à faire l'amour. Ils s'arrêtèrent très tard dans la nuit, Anna rendant les armes en première. Elle s'effondra en bord de lit, aux côtés d'un Law transpirant. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Puis Kidd attira le brun à lui.

_ « Tu veux qu'on le fasse que tout les deux ?

_ Oui ! »

La brune les regarda se faire l'amour. Elle s'endormit malgré elle lorsque le tatoué atteint la jouissance.


End file.
